


Cyber Tattletale

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Internet, Sister - Freeform, Spanking, cyber space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of Internet chat takes an unexpected turn. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Tattletale

Elaine switched off the light and settled down into her computer chair. The girl was clad only in a nightie and panties. The room was small, but it was filled with her stuff and it was all hers. At mom and dad's she'd had to share with her two baby sisters, but here at Tina's house, her older sister, Elaine had a good deal more privacy... and freedom.

Two years ago Tina had moved out of her parent's home just before beginning classes at the local college. The apartment was just across the street from campus, but halfway across town from her parent's place. Though it was far more convent for her to live close to campus, Tina made time to see her family as much as she could.

Two weeks ago, after Elaine had gotten frustrated with her younger sisters to the point of spanking them (an action their parents heartily disapproved of), Tina had suggested to their parents that Elaine move in with her. At only fifteen, Elaine was young to be moving out, but it was only across town and she'd have her older sister to keep an eye on her. At least, that's how the sisters had justified it to their parents. And it had worked.

That was how Elaine now found herself in front of her own computer in her own room with her own internet access. It was Friday night, no class tomorrow so Elaine planned on staying up all night surfing the web. There were a few sites in particular she wanted to hit tonight.

Elaine's attention was focused completely upon the computer screen as her fingers flashed over the keyboard. The web address was typed in and the girl waited for the page to load. It was the sign in page to a chat room, a chat room frequented by people that shared her interest in spanking. Ever since Elaine was a child she'd be fascinated with the subject, the embarrassment, the anticipation, the actual spanking and the feelings provoked afterwards. She'd rarely been spanked herself, but she'd heard about it.

The page finally finished loading and Elaine typed in her handle: lilelaine. A few moments later she was reading the silly, somewhat confusing, and often blunt comments of the chat room's participants. Almost immediately she was hit with three requests for a private conversation.

Daddy-Spnk: u busy? chat?

Vegas_Spanker: hi elaine, are you a spankee?

ProfessorStrap: you've been a naughty girl, miss.

Elaine rolled her eyes at the annoying short hand of Daddy-Spnk, and snorted at ProfessorStrap's supposition that she was naughty, but Vegas_Spanker seemed intelligent and nice enough so far.

lilelaine: yes I am, Vegas. how's it going?

Vegas_Spanker: not bad, you?

As Elaine chatted with Vegas (27/M/NV) the conversation began to seem more like a real life occurrence rather than typed messages. She began to imagine herself in a café talking with Vegas over a cup of coffee. Elaine had always prided herself on her imaginative abilities and made free use of them now. The coffee was rich and creamy and not too bitter. The surrounding conversation was a pleasant murmur that didn't interfere with her own conversation. Vegas was a handsome man in his early twenties with a knowing smile

"So," Vegas said, raising one eyebrow , "What got you into spanking?"

"Dunno," replied Elaine, "just always have been."

Vegas nodded sagely, "Me as well. So, what are you interested in?"

Elaine quirked a smile, "You mean aside from spanking?"

Vegas merely chuckled.

"I like role playing scenes," the girl continued, "I've never been spanked in real life... well, not since I was a kid anyway."

"So, your parents spanked you?"

"Yeah, usually mom."

"How did she do it?"

Elaine grinned. This was the part about chatting she liked most, talking about how she'd been spanked as a kid. "Over the knee, usually bare bottomed, with her hand."

Vegas sipped at his coffee. "Care to tell me about the last time you got spanked?" he asked in an oh-so-casual tone.

"Sure," Elaine nodded. She swirled her coffee around in her mug watching the circular swirls in the dark and light. "I was about thirteen, and had brought home a pretty bad report card. So my parents grounded me." Elaine chuckled ruefully. "I... threw a fit. Mom said I wasn't too old for a spanking, but that didn't slow me down. After not too much longer she grabbed my arm and hauled me to the couch."

"Oh, Elaine, you naughty girl," Vegas winked.

Elaine blushed but continued. "She pulled me over her lap, and unfortunately for me I'd been wearing a dress. She pulled it up and I started kicking and yelling. She'd got my thighs bared at that point and slapped them several times telling me to hold still."

Elaine's bottom began tingling at the memory. "Then she had my dress all the way up and pulled my panties down and started spanking. That was probably one of the longest I ever got. Had to sleep on my stomach that night."

"So the last time you were spanked was at thirteen? Poor girl, never been spanked as an adult." Vegas smiled. "I'd be happy to take care of that for you."

Elaine smiled in response, "You're too far away, unfortunately. I have been threatened a few times recently though."

"Oh? By who? When?"

"My sister, just today."

Vegas smirked. "Right, you expect me to believe that?"

Elaine just shrugged.

"Alright... so, what's the situation, you think your sister might actually spank you?"

"It's happened before, but I was younger then. See, I live with her in her apartment, too crowded at home so mom and dad said I could live here."

Vegas nodded. "And now she has permission to spank you?"

"Well... not permission per say, but I think if I pushed it, she would."

"How old are you, Elaine? I mean really, if you're nineteen or something and really afraid your sister might spank you, this story of yours really doesn't fly."

Usually when asked her age, Elaine would lie. No one wanted to chat with a fifteen year old girl on a site where one was supposed to be at least eighteen. But for some reason she wanted this guy to believe her.

"I'm fifteen."

Vegas chuckled. "Well then, young lady, you really shouldn't be in this chat room, now should you? A bit young eh?"

"I'm curious, where else am I supposed to go to talk to people with the same interest?"

"Elaine, what color of underwear are you wearing?"

"What?" the girl had been completely thrown off guard by the question. For a moment, her imaginary construction cracked and she was back in her dark bedroom with only a computer for light and screen names for company. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and brought back the café.

"Just out of curiosity," responded Vegas, a mischievous grin hinting about his eyes. "Indulge a perverted old man."

Why not? the girl though. It's not like it really matters, I'll never see this guy in person.

"Black," she answered.

"Ah, I didn't know little girls wore such panties."

"Black's a perfectly good color. And I'm not a little girl," Elaine said petulantly.

"Ya know, Elaine, it sounds to me like you really could use a good spanking. Do you think your sister would spank you if she knew you were here?"

Elaine thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think she might. Not that she'll ever find out."

"Oh, I'd not be so sure about that if I were you."

Someone cleared their throat behind Elaine and the girl jumped out of her chair and spun around. The café, the smell of coffee, the murmur of conversation, Vegas, were all gone. Instead, there stood Tina, clad in short, cotton shorts and an old t-shirt that showed off her midriff.

"Spanking Chat?" Tina read from Elaine's computer screen. "What do you think you're doing Elaine?"

"Uh..." The girl could think of no response.

"Visiting dirty websites..." Tina clucked her tongue. "You pushed me pretty far today Elaine, and now this? You definitely need that spanking I threatened earlier."

Before the statement had registered upon the girl, Elaine found herself gripped by the wrist while her older sister sat in her computer chair then pulled her over her lap. Elaine's nightie fell to bunch up around her armpits.

"What do you know," Tina muttered, "Black panties."

Elaine gasped in surprise as her older sister began smacking her bottom. All thoughts of the older girl's comment were driven from her mind as she began to grasp the idea that she was actually being spanked. That her sister, a mere five years her senior, had so easily manhandled into a humiliating position and was repeatedly slapping her naked bottom.

"Ow, ow, owieeee!" Elaine cried futilely. And I wanted this? The girl asked herself. Tina wasn't holding back, every one of those spanks hurt and they were beginning to set a painful fire in Elaine's nether regions, a fire that spread.

"Tinaaa... No! Please stop!"

"I don't think so, Elaine. You know you've had this coming for days now." Tina didn't sound mean or angry about it, in fact, she sounded positively gleeful, like she was enjoying the whole affair.

Tina paused for a moment and rubbed her hand on her thigh to ease the sting that had developed there. Elaine was sobbing and rubbing at her bottom, but Tina hadn't let her up yet. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of her sister's panties, Tina pulled them down despite Elaine's pleas.

"Oh no, girl, we're not though yet."

Elaine, had she been able to form coherent thoughts, would have been surprised at the difference a thin pair of panties made. Without them, the spanks were sharper, harder, more painful. Elaine kicked her legs and yelped at the new slaps landing on her unprotected bottom.

"Now, Elaine, I want you to apologize for being a brat all day."

Elaine had to unclench her teeth before she could respond. "A-alright. I'm s-sorry I..." the girl swallowed hard, "sorry I was s-such a brat."

"Good," said Tina. She let her sister up and watched, amused, as the girl quickly pulled up her underwear and began rubbing at her poor red bottom. "Now I want you to know," Tina began, "That if you continue to misbehave, than I'll have to turn you over my knee again. Understood?"

Elaine was busy rubbing her bottom and didn't respond to Tina's question. Pursing her lips, Tina reached out and smacked her little sister's already sore butt.

"Do you understand Elaine, or do we need to repeat your spanking?"

Elaine jumped and turned her bottom away from her older sister. "No! No, I understand."

"Good." Tina stood and kissed her sister's forehead. "Perhaps you should go to bed now, hmm?" Elaine nodded and Tina left the room closing the door behind her.

Elaine looked at her computer screen displaying Vegas_Spanker's last message.

Vegas_Spanker: you still there?

Standing in front of the computer Elaine typed a response

lilealine: sorry about that... my sister just spanked me!

The imaginary café returned, now with Elaine having a prettily tear-streaked face and with a very sore bottom.

"You don't say?" Vegas was again smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, and if she catches me on here again, she may give me another."

"But isn't that what you wanted? A spanking?"

"Well..." Elaine thought about it for a while. "Yeah I guess so. But I don't want another one right now. Have a good night, Vegas."

"You too Elaine."

Elaine logged off the internet and turned off her computer for the night. Carefully she eased into bed, lying on her tummy. Gingerly she reached back and rubbed her spanked bottom. The initial pain had already subsided and now it just stung. As the girl drifted off to sleep, the half formed thought of Tina's comment about her panties drifted to the surface of her tired thoughts, but she brushed it off. Probably nothing to it.

~*~

Tina sat in front of her computer. Her right hand stung, but she was quite happy with herself.

Vegas_Spanker: so, you actually did it?

t-spankee: yup, it was actually rather fun. thanks for letting me know she was here.

Vegas_Spanker: it was just as fun for me. just wish I could have been there. what do you think would happen if elaine caught you here in this chat room, eh? think she'd spank you?

Tina laughed out loud. Wouldn't that be a sight? Course, it'd only be fair.

t-spankee: perhaps, but that's not likely to happen.

Vegas_Spanker: I suppose not.

t-spankee: well, thanks again, Vegas. I need to go to bed, perhaps we can chat again sometime?

Vegas_Spanker: I'll keep an eye out for you.

Tina shut down her computer and got into bed, but she was still too excited from having spanked her sister to sleep. She'd been fantasizing about spanking and being spanked for as long as she could remember and to have actually spanked someone was practically a dream come true.

Finally the older girl began to relax and drifted off to sleep, visions of spanked bottoms dancing in her head.


End file.
